creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Meine Puppe: Freiheit
Die Lust nach dem Morden wuchs mit jedem Tag. Kathies Gewissen meldete sich nach und nach wieder, denn auch mit jedem Mord wurde sie zwar mordbegieriger, jedoch auch klarer. Wo sie am Anfang noch ohne Bedenken und selbst ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken gemordet hatte, denkt sie jetzt so langsam daran, welche unschuldigen Menschen sie neben denen, die ihr Leben zerstörten in den Tod führte. Sie wollte aufhören, sie wollte davon ablassen. Die Menschen die ihr Leben zerstörten ließ sie zu Grunde gehen, aber sie wollte niemals Unschuldige töten. Doch Püppi hatte einen wahnsinnig starken Einfluss auf sie. „Los, töte sie!“, flüsterte sie, „Bevor sie dir auch noch wehtun!“ Sie verlor jeden Glauben an die Menschheit, jedes Vertrauen. Die Einzige der sie noch vertraue war Püppi, doch diese spielte kein ehrliches Spiel mit ihr. „Nein Püppi, ich kann nicht .. ich-ich will nicht!“, Kathie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du wirst sie töten!“, murmelte die Puppe energisch. Kathie beißt sich auf die Unterlippe: „Nein! Ich will das alles nicht mehr! Wir müssen damit aufhören, alle Menschen die mir Böses getan haben sind aus dem Weg geräumt. Aber wir können doch nicht weiter Unschuldige morden!“ Püppis Miene verdunkelte sich: „Du hast hier gar nichts zu entscheiden! Ich bin hier diejenige, die die Entscheidungen trifft und das weißt du!“ „Du kannst mich aber nicht zwingen!“, schrie Kathie. Püppi grinste:„Das glaubst auch nur du!“, sie schaute Kathie tief in die Augen: „Du wirst sie töten, das weißt du, du wirst sie töten! Für mich!“ „Ne-nein! Ich will nicht! Hö-hör auf!“, stotterte Kathie, während ihre über alles geliebte Puppe sie hypnotisierend anstarrte. Verzweifelt versuchte Kathie sich gegen Püppis unermesslichen Kräfte zu wehren. „Warum tust du das mit mir?“, fragte Kathie Püppi schaute sie mitleidig an:„Weil ich muss. Sie müssen sterben! Und da ich es nicht alleine kann, nutze ich dich!“ „Aber was habe ich dir getan? Warum ich?“, fragte Kathie und eine Träne verließ ihr linkes Auge. Genervt schnalzte die Puppe mit der Zunge:„Das hatte ich doch nicht zu entscheiden, du dummes Ding du!“ Die Konfusion stand Kathie ins Gesicht geschrieben:„Huh? Wie meinst du das?“ „Ha“, lachte Püppi, „Hast du dich nie gefragt, warum ich nicht von Anfang an mit dir reden konnte oder warum ich erst ab einem bestimmten Moment die Ehre hatte eine Voodoo-Puppe zu sein?“ Schnell und hektisch schüttelte das Mädchen ihren Kopf. „Ich war einst ein Mädchen, so wie du, doch meine Eltern entschieden sich dafür meine Seele zu verkaufen, an Satan höchstpersönlich. Du musst wissen, meine Eltern wollten mich eigentlich nie, aber weg gaben sie mich auch nicht, eher wurde ich wie ein Sklave gehalten, war eben da .. meist zum Arbeiten aber Liebe.. zhh. Aber als meine Mutter, nach einem Autounfall, im Sterben lag, rief mein Vater den Teufel zu Hilfe. Luzifer befreite meine Mutter von ihrer Krankheit, aber als Gegenzug wollte er, dass ich ich ihm dafür Seelen holte, die ihm nun genommen wurden. Nur wollte er nicht nur eine, sonder 50, dann sei ich wieder frei. Und so entledigte er mich meines Körpers und legte meine Seele wahllos in diese Puppe. Weißt du wie lange das her ist?“ Kathie schaute bestürzt nach unten:„Unser erster gemeinsamer Mord liegt ungefähr ein Jahr zurück!“ „Richtig! Bei unserem letzten Mord sind wir bei Nummer 49 angekommen“, raunte Püppi. Kathie zischte und entfernte sich langsam, einige Schritte von ihrer einst so geliebten Puppe:„Ich werde dir nicht helfen weiter zu morden! Ich werde nicht mehr deine Marionette sein! Du bist hier die Puppe und du wirst es auch für immer bleiben! Denn das Töten hört auf, hier und jetzt!“ „Du scheiß Gör!“, schrie die Puppe, „Ich hätte noch einen einzigen Menschen umbringen müssen! Einen einzigen, um frei zu sein! Aber du nimmst mir dieses Opfer, indem du mir nicht gehorchst, so wirst du meine Befreiung sein! Ich werde dich töten!“ Püppi springt auf Kathie zu. Nun merkt man, wie nah sie der Menschlichkeit tatsächlich ist. Doch die junge Frau greift nach der neben ihr liegenden Schere und hält Püppi an einem Bein herunterbaumelnd fest. Sie wehrt sich nicht einmal, sondern grinst Kathie nur tückisch an:„Ja, los Kathie. Töte mich ruhig!“ Voller Grauen''' schlitzt sie Püppis Bauch auf, aus welchem die Wolle herausquillt und trennt in Blitzesschnelle alle Gliedmaßen von ihrem Rumpf. Sie sticht in Püppi rein, einmal, zweimal, dreimal. In der Hoffnung sie würde sterben. Doch im selben Moment lösen sich auch Kathies Körperteile von ihrer sterblichen Hülle.''' Das Blut spritzt aus ihren abgetrennten Armen und Beinen, ein rotes Meer entsteht auf dem Boden und ihr weißes Kleid tränkt sich mit ihrem Körpersaft. Blut läuft die rot gesprenkelten Wände hinab und Kathies Gedärme suchen sich den Ausgang durch ihren aufgeschlitzten Bauch. Kathie geht auf die Knie und fällt schließlich zu Grund, ihre Arme und Beine um sie liegend in eine Lache Blut. Ihre Innereien quillen aus ihr heraus und zeichnen sich deutlich unter ihrem blutnaßen Kleid ab. Der Griff ihrer toten, blutleeren Hand um die Puppe löst sich. Die Wolle wandert erneut zurück in Püppis Leib und die Naht verschließt sich, Arme und Beine kriechen wie von einem Magneten angezogen zu ihr zurück und vereinten sich mit ihr. Ihr Mund verzieht sich zu einem Lächeln. Ihre Haut wird weich und elastisch, ihre Haare seidig und ihre Augen beginnen zu glänzen. Ihre Brust hebt und senkt sich und sie beginnt zu blinzeln. Sie spürt eine wahnsinnige Kraft in sich und ihre Muskeln beginnen sich anzuspannen. Sie steht auf:„Ich bin frei!“, murmelt sie und lacht. CanNibalCoOkie (Diskussion) 18:17, 13. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod